Adorable
by Sonewbamin
Summary: Yoongi menemukan sebuah video yg membuatnya kesal. [Minyoon/Yoonmin] BTS's Fic.


minyoon/yonmin; bts; fluff; typo(s); gaje(?)

enjoy~

* * *

Min Yoongi memperhatikan layar selebar lima inchi itu dengan ekspresi yang sangat menggemaskan. Bagaimana tidak, dengan matanya yang jika terbuka tidak sampai satu senti itu memicing, memperhatikan layar dengan serius. Lalu terdapat kerutan yang kentara di dahinya, pun dengan bibir merah mudanya yang ia majukan itu menambah kadar keimutannya. Tidak peduli lagi dengan title swag yang melekat padanya. Setahunya title swag itu sudah musnah sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Keimutan yang dimilikinya bahkan dapat menutupi kebengisan dalam dirinya. Lagipula, kebengisannya sudah tidak berguna juga untuk para membernya, bahkan kegilaan membernya lah yang mempengaruhinya. Apa daya ia yang waras dan hanya minoritas?

Kembali pada layar yang sedang ia perhatikan itu. Disana terlihat laman sebuah aplikasi yang biasa digunakan untuk menayangkan berbagai video di berbagai wilayah di bumi. Dan pada laman itu, terdapat tulisan 'Park Jimin x Choi Yoojung.' Bagaimana ia tidak cemberut jika sang terkasih di pasangkan dengan orang lain, apalagi orang tersebut Choi Yoojung yang terkenal dengan paras imutnya dan berasal dari grup populer, IOI. Yoongi cemburu tentu saja. Ditambah dalam video tersebut si pembuat video menambahkan beberapa bukti yang menguatkan bahwa Jimin memang menyukai Yoojung. Seperti, saat acara penghargaan musik tahun lalu, dimana saat itu IOI sedang menampilkan kebolehan mereka dan di video itu Jimin tertangkap sedang serius memperhatikan penampilan mereka dan kemudian tersenyum, dan bahkan ia terlihat seperti sangat gemas dengan tingkah Yoojung yang berteriak meminta penonton bersorak. Lalu ada juga fakta yang menyatakan bahwa memang Yoojunglah tipe ideal Jimin. Dengan tubuh yang lebih kecil dari Jimin, cantik, menggemaskan, dan berperilaku baik. Sekali lagi, Yoongi cemburu.

Saking seriusnya memperhatikan video tersebut, ia sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Jimin sudah masuk ke kamarnya. Jimin yang gemas dengan ekspresi yang ditimbulkan sang kekasih itu berjalan mendekatinya. Mencondongkan badannya untuk memberi sebuah kecupan pada Yoongi. Tidak sulit karena posisi Yoongi yang sedang tertidur dengan kaki yang ia luruskan menyandar dinding. Entah apa yang ia lakukan dengan posisi aneh begitu. Mungkin yoga, batin Jimin. Yoongi yang terkejut karena kehadiran Jimin bahkan langsung merubah posisinya duduk dengan normal, melempar ponselnya ke samping. Menghadap Jimin dengan mata yang membulat lucu. Walau tidak selebar dan semenggemaskan mata Jeongkook, tetap saja menggemaskan.

"Wae? Kenapa terkejut seperti itu? Kau tidak sedang menonton sesuatu yang tidak senonoh 'kan, hyung?" Jimin mengambil tempat di depan Yoongi.

Yoongi menatap Jimin datar lalu melayangkan pukulan 'sayang' pada belakang kepala Jimin. "Berhentilah bergaul dengan Taehyung, Jim."

Jimin mengusap bekas pukulan Yoongi dengan ekspresi memelas, "sakit hyung."

Yoongi tidak peduli, ia kembali membaringkan dirinya sebelum teringat akan video yang meresahkannya itu. Ia bangkit dengan segera dan menghadap Jimin, menatap dengan serius. Jimin yang diperhatikan begitu tentu saja merasa heran.

"Apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Jim."

"Wae?"

Kemudian hening, Jimin semakin mengerutkan keningnya dalam. Menangkup sisi kiri wajah Yoongi, mengelus pipi gembilnya dengan ibu jari.

"Ada apa Yoongi hyung?" tanyanya lembut

"Em... menurutmu, Yoojung itu bagaimana?"

"Yoojung?"

"Iya, Choi Yoojung, IOI."

"Oh..." Binar di mata Jimin berubah, dan Yoongi tidak suka itu.

"Tentu saja menggemaskan! Oh, dia juga cantik, baik hati tapi secara keseluruhan dia menggemaskan. Uh aku gemas hyung!"

Setelah mendengar jawaban Jimin, Yoongi memasang wajah sedatar mungkin. Kemudian ia membaringkan dirinya membelakangi Jimin. Jimin dibuat keheranan lagi. Ada apa dengan kekasihnya hari ini. Ia menatap ke sekeliling kebingungan, kemudian matanya menangkap visual dari suatu benda persegi, ponsel Yoongi. Ia mengernyit, lalu mengambil ponsel itu kemudian tersenyum geli. Ia mengerti sekarang. Ia menatap punggung sempit Yoongi, tersenyum lembut. Kemudian mendekatkan tubuhnya, meletakkan dagunya di lengan Yoongi, berusaha melihat ekspresi sang kekasih. Dan ia mendapati Yoongi sedang memejamkan matanya.

"Hyung." Suara Jimin terdengar lembut sekali, Yoongi sampai hampir luluh.

"Hyung tahu tidak? Yoojung itu lucu sekali, aku sampai gemas dengannya. Lagipula dia juga salah satu penggemar kita, bukankah suatu keberuntungan memiliki penggemar semenggemaskan Yoojung?" Yoongi menggerakkan badannya, mengusir Jimin dari lengannya. Jimin terkekeh. Ia bangkit, melompati tubuh Yoongi dan membaringkan tubuhnya di depan Yoongi, menghadap ke arah yang lebih tua. Meletakkan tangannya di pingang ramping Yoongi.

"Tapi hyung tahu tidak? Ada seseorang yang bahkan beribu kali lebih menggemaskan dari Yoojung. Apalagi saat ia kesal." Jimin tersenyum melihat mata sipit Yoongi terbuka, menatapnya tepat di retina.

"Tahu siapa?" Jimin memperhatikan mata Yoongi yang seolah menuntutnya untuk melanjutkan.

"Jeon Jeongkook." Yoongi mendengus keras, membalikkan badannya membelakangi Jimin. Jimin terbahak. Memeluk yang lebih tua dan lebih mungil darinya itu dengan erat.

"Uh.. bagaimana aku bisa berpaling dari gula pemalasku ini." Saking gemasnya Jimin mengusakkan hidungnya di belakang kepala Yoongi, menghirup aroma sampo Yoongi yang menyegarkan.

"Uluh-uluh gulanya Jimin ini kok menggemaskan sekali sih. Dipelihara Jimin mau ya?" Tidak ada respon.

"Hyung, Yoongi hyung~~" Masih sepi.

"Sugarnya bangtan~" Tetap tak ada respon.

"Sugarnya Jimin~"

"Kesayangannya Jimin~" Yoongi menyerah. Ia membalikkan badannya kembali menghadap Jimin. Menatapnya tajam, kemudian mengecup bibir Jimin dan cepat-cepat menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah ke dada Jimin. Jimin membulatkan matanya, lalu mendekap Yoongi sangat erat. Demi apapun, Jimin gemas! Jimin baru sadar bahwa ia masih mendekap Yoongi saat yang lebih tua itu mencubit pinggangnya.

"Hyung, dengar. Meskipun banyak yang menggemaskan di luar sana, tapi kau itu jauh lebih menggemaskan dari mereka. Karena di mataku kau yang paling menggemaskan. Dan di hatiku hanya ada dirimu seorang." Jimin berusaha membujuk masih dengan memeluk Yoongi.

Yoongi mendongak, menatap Jimin yang juga menatapnya, "aku tahu, maafkan aku."

"Tidak, kau tidak perlu minta maaf. Kau sangat menggemaskan saat cemburu seperti ini. Ingin ku makan rasanya." Jimin mengecup bibir yang lebih tua dan menyeringai.

Yoongi kembali memasang wajah datar andalannya dan mendaratkan pukulan di belakang kepala Jimin, lagi. Jimin mengaduh.

"Sudah kubilang berhenti bergaul dengan Taehyung. Apalagi Namjoon!" Yoongi bangkit, berjalan keluar kamar.

"Ah, hyung, sakiit." Jimin hanya memasang wajah memelas, dan segera menyusul sang kekasih.

* * *

-n-

* * *

aku mau buat drabble kenapa sulit sekali, dan aku mau hiatus juga sulit sekali rasanya. huhu :(

oh, dan hai! aku buat minyoon/yoonmin~ sebenernya aku masih bingung seme uke mereka itu gmn karna yah, mereka berdua sama2 imut kan? tapi aku lebih 'bisa' kalo jimin semenya kalau untuk ff. tapi kalau dilihat dr moment, aku bisa lihat mereka sbg apapun, tergantung situasi, hehe. aku buat ini karna merasa terdorong dari berbagai pihak, dan karena akhir2 ini aku sedang gila bangtan. buat **kimsangraa** , makasih udah mengingatkanku akan couple ini, walaupun kita berselisih pendapat akan posisi mereka wk. kucinta kamu sangat, mwa. dan buat **svmnteen** , makasih udah nemenin aku mbahas teori sialan dari wings yang membuat kita malah ngga bljr. aku senang punya teman sepertimu, susah senang kita lewati bersama ya ((lovelove)). juga temanku satu lg yg sudah membantuku menentukan posisi(?) jeongkuk. makasih, sudah mencekokiku bangtan.

Dan buat idenya, terinspirasi dr video yutub. yaampun demi apa aku setuju kalo jimin sm yoojung, mereka lucu sekali. huhu. bisa bayangin kan jimin yang pemalu dan yoojung yang juga pemalu jd satu, mereka juga sma2 imut, dan yoojung yang kecil spt itu ((pdhl masih kecil aku)) aku sarankan kalian melihatnya, hehe.

oke sekian, makasih dan mau baca cerita saya, apalagi kalo mau review. kukecup nnt ((najis)) wkwk.

love u all.


End file.
